


Reasons

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Power in Love [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by AliciaHestia gets on Ares' case about the intended sacrifice...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).  
> Rating: PG 
> 
> Summary: Hestia has something to say... 
> 
> Disclaimer: There's no way in Tartarus that I own them... 
> 
> Dedication: Thanks to everyone who gave me a hand with Hestia's background...

  
  
Ares rose from his throne and exited the main room.  With quick, confidant steps, he carried the precious bundle to his personal room.    
  
_Xena..._   
  
She was such a darling girl.  The god cradled her in his strong arms for a moment before kneeling onto the large bed near the far wall of the room and placing the child amongst the mountain of pillows.   
  
The child shielded the intense blue of her eyes in shock, as she sank between the soft cushions, then squealed in delight as the tassels on the pillows caught her attention.  Ares chuckled at the picture she made.   
  
Baby Xena frowned in annoyance as one of her tiny fingers became caught in one of the tassels, and she tugged on it in an attempt to free her finger.  Ares' chuckles abruptly ceased as the pillow was flung to the other side of the room, a good fifteen feet.   
  
He picked the child up and held her close, gazing deep into her luminous blue eyes.  "I don't think that you're supposed to be able to do that, sweet..."   
  
She just stared up at him, then she opened her little mouth and gave a great big yawn.  "Sleep..."  Ares whispered.   
  
Xena contemplated him for another few moments, before resting her head on his shoulder and doing just that...   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
The feeling of another god entering his temple awoke him.  Ares was laying on his side, facing the still-sleeping child.  He had fallen asleep watching her, trying to decide what to do...   
  
"Ares..." came the gentle, feminine voice from behind him.   
  
He turned over, but immediately wished he hadn't...   
  
_Hestia..._   
  
Ares groaned,  "What do you want, Hestia?"   
  
"I saw what you did, nephew, but her mother is one of my most loyal followers.  She has asked for my help.   She did not yet know that it was her own husband that took the child," the goddess reasoned.   
  
Ares face fell at the mention of Xena's mother.  He liked Hestia, he really did.  She was one of the few gods that didn't ridicule and put down his rule.  Usually, if Hestia asked something of you, you did it.   
  
_But not this time..._   
  
Something occurred to Ares.  "Does she know now?"  he asked, referring to Xena's supposed death.   
  
The Goddess of Home and Hearth focused for a second, then sighed sadly.  "Yes.  Her husband has returned and has told her what he thinks he has done.  Cyrene has taken it well.  She mourns for her daughter and worries for her son."   
  
A glimmer of hope entered the God Of War's eyes.  "What if I offer you a deal, Hestia?  Could we come to some sort of agreement?  Please?"    
  
The last word was barely audible.  The goddess regarded her nephew with surprise and a hint of pride.  As a young boy, Ares had been a loner, but he had always been sweet and good-natured to those who had taken the time to get to know him.  She had despaired of him ever regaining his heart as he became older and more involved as War.   
  
But now...it seemed as if he had finally learned to truly care about someone other than himself.  She had been watching Ares interact with the child since he had saved her from certain death, and had been greatly impressed with his immediate bond with her.   
  
_It would be a shame to deprive either of them that bond..._   
  
Hestia smiled gently at her nephew.  "It all depends on what you would do with her, Ares.  And how much you care for her..."   
  
The goddess walked around to the other side of the bed.  Ares followed her movement by turning back over, thus placing the sleeping child in his view.   He couldn't help reaching out his hand and stroking her smooth cheek.  In such little time, this tiny bundle of mortal had worked her way into his hardened heart.   
  
"I care for her a great deal, Aunt Hestia," he murmured.  Once again, the goddess was surprised.  He never called his family by their titles such as Aunt or Uncle, just their names...   
  
Ares sucked in a breath.  _Here we go..._ he thought to himself.  Time to lay down the terms.  He had the strangest urge to cross his fingers...   
  
"If I swear in Zeus' name never to allow or accept any more of this Cyrene's children, the son she has now and any other children in the future, into my army or in my name, will you allow me to keep and raise this child...?" he asked.   
  
"My Xena..." he whispered to himself.   
  
"Your worshipper has already lost her daughter to her husband's strange fealty, I'm suggesting that maybe she would feel even more grief if she has Xena back and then has to choose between her daughter's life, and a life with her husband, son and any future children..." he reasoned, still wary of his brief display of tenderness.   
  
It certainly was a rarity to see the God Of War display such emotion.  Hestia smiled to herself.  She leant over and bestowed a kiss on her nephew's forehead, then gently ran her fingertips over the child's cheek.   
  
The goddess kissed the tips of two of her fingers, then touched them to Xena's forehead.  Looking at the two of them, she whispered, "You have my blessing, and my discretion..."   
  
Then she took her leave in typical godly fashion, leaving behind only the smell of fresh flowers.   
  
It was then that the child in question awoke, whimpering at her empty stomach.  Xena rolled herself over, not an easy task for someone less than one winter old, then sat herself on her little bottom and stared up at Ares as if to say, 'What?  You're the adult, get me what I need'.   
  
She flashed him a toothless grin when he got up and moved to take her with him.   
  
_I think I'm going to like this guardian business..._ he thought.   
  


The End


End file.
